Condemned Fear
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: During a routine match Randy is attacked by the Wyatt Family, and the attack leaves the viper without his memory of who he is. Upon waking, he finds himself locked in a state prison, and soon fighting for survival, when he and several other convicts, are sentenced to a desolate island to participate in a deadly game of catch and mouse, where only one can emerge the victor.


**I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strictly the storyline. This story is also my own interpetation of Randy Orton's new movie Condemed 2, and also a sequel to my story Untold Fear, so I strongly suggest that before you read this, that you please read Untold Fear first. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!**

 _Italics - thinking_

 **Bold - Randy hearing voices in his head**

 **bold underlined - Chapter titles/Character Perspective**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Let The Game Begin**

 **{Randy's POV} **

Hinges squealed and metal scraped against stone. Doors locked and slammed shut, footsteps echoed down the hall from somewhere behind concrete walls. A loud humming noise drowned me from a heavy sleep as I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Blinking my eyes in confusion, I looked around and shielded my eyes as a bright luminscent light nearly blinded me. Multiple colors of cold sickening yellow-gray surrounded me like death. Chilling colored lights that seemed to carry no warmth at all.

The lights bounced off the stainless steel walls, and there was a loud humming noise as I turned my head, to see a large dome-shaped metal machine which sprang to life, as the humming noise became louder and louder, drowning out the voices of everyone in the room. I gasped in terror, as I could see several other people wearing bright orange jumpsuits with shackles on their hands and feet. Their mouths moved, but made no sound and the eeriness of their eyes shone nothing but cold crystal clear white.

Yet the only sound I could hear was the loud humming of the machine, and as they all began to get closer to me, all I could do was try to run, fight and struggle. Anything to get away from whatever it was they were about to do to me, but they held me down and the next thing I knew was that my hands and feet were bound. I tried to open my mouth to scream but no words came out as the blinding light began to grow brighter and brighter until I saw nothing.

I awoke in a state of fright to the shrill sound of an alarm ringing, and a tall middle aged man standing over me wearing a dark navy suit, with short dark blonde hair, bushy mustache, and goetee. His blue eyes exaimend me with looks of disgust as he crossed his arms over his chest. _What the hell?_ I wondered blinking my eyes in confusion. _What is going on?_ "Hey you hear the alarm ringing?" The man in the suit asks staring down at me. "That means you move it!" I looked around and could now see several people all lining up with shackles on their feet in bright orange prison jumpsuits, and I bearly had time to fully comprehend what was going on around me as I felt a slap to the back of my head. "That means now maggot." The dark blonde haired man said again. "Move it!"

With the nosy hum from the alarm now growing more intensely louder by the second, I slowly rose to my feet. My entire body ached as I tried to force myself to walk despite the shackles fastened around my ankles. "What's going on?" I asked the guy behind me over the humming noise as I fell in line with the rest of them. The other man, who was a bit shorter then me, just gave me an icy cold stare but remained silent as I now turned my attention to the guy in the navy suit as he made his way past us and up to the head of the line. His blue eyes exaimned all of us with looks of disgust filling them as he called out over the noise, "Now that all of you maggots are awake, let's move it to out to the jet right now!" There was something about the way he looked and he sounded as he looked right at me as we all began to move past him. _What was it about this guy that seemed so familiar?_

* * *

"Anybody got any idea what the hell's going on?" I asked as we made our way outside. No one responded right away as I looked up at the cloudy sky overhead. It was a shade of dark and light colors of gray and seemed to swirl together almost like it was about to form a tornadeo of some sort. It was scary and it seemed so unnatural that I felt myself being hypnotized by it. I pictured myself being pulled upward by an unseen invisible force of power. Upward…upward…until I disappeared forever into a dark, quiet world.

I heard a sharp sound which shocked me out the hypnotizing spell, and I looked over to see another middle aged man with short black hair, and menacing cold blue eyes now staring at me wearing a suit so dark that it almost seemed black. "Keep it moving maggot." He said in a menacing deep voice as his eyes stared straight at me. His eyes were so cold, so evil it felt like I was staring death right in the face. I turned my attention away from him and tried my best to keep myself in line with everyone else, while still trying to wrap my head around everything that was happening.

 _How the hell did I get here? What was going on? and the most important question all that kept running through my mind? Who was I? What had happened to my memory?_ I drew in a deep breath as I followed everyone and noticed a giant sized black jet looming closer and closer toward us as we reached it. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought trying to make sense of what was going on. _Were they taking us somewhere? If so, to where?_ "Anybody got any idea what the hell's going on?" I asked again keeping my voice low as we all made our way onto the jet.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Another man acrossed from me answered as we all sat down. His dark brown eyes flashed with danger as he looked up at me for a split second then down at the handcuffs around his wrists. "All I know is that being in prison sucks." A tattooed african man with shaggy black hair answered gruffly. "Especially if your convicted of a crime but can't remember nothin' about it."

I turned my gaze toward him and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you remember anything before you wound up here?" I asked trying to fight against the numbing pain that was now growing at the back of my head. Everyone around me all shook their heads no in response. "Can't even remember my own name." The tatooed african man replied. I looked around at everyone else as they all nodded in agreement. "Anyone got any idea how they hell we're going to get out of this?" I asked now resting my head against the cold metal of the jet and closing my eyes.

"Wherever the hell we're going, hopefully we'll be able to find some fucking bloody answers." I heard another man with spiky red hair and goetee say with a irish accent. With my eyes closed I nodded and soon found myself drifting off to sleep with images and visions of chaos and murder filling my head. _What the hell was happening? Why couldn't any of us remember what was going on or who we are? What the hell happened to our memories?_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new story with Randy Orton! As I said this is my own version of his new movie coming out called The Condemned 2, as well as a sequel to my first story with Randy called Untold Fear, which I strongly suggest you read first before reading this one to avoid any confusion. If you would like to see more of this story, then please leave tons of positive reviews and comments only. Thank you!**


End file.
